Pour l'amour d'un homme
by MISSLouna22
Summary: Harry vit depuis 13 ans chez les Dursley. 13 ans de trop, pensa-t-il en s'enfuyant, furieux, de chez eux. Une étrange rencontre avec un chien noir va lui changer les idées. En plus, Poudlard l'attend. Mais une menace rôde, dangereuse, sournoise, obsédante. Harry risque de tomber amoureux et il n'y connait rien. [Collectif NONAME - Participation au Secret Santa]


**Bonjour à toi cher lecteur !**

Je suis très heureuse d'offrir à **Danse et quatre saisons** ce Harry/Sirius qu'elle m'avait commandé lors du _**Secret Santa**_ du **Collectif NONAME**. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si au début je me suis "Oh mon dieu, comment je vais faire ?!" parce que je n'avais jamais imaginé ce pairing. J'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira (bon je m'excuse, il n'y a que la première partie mais pour ma défense mon imagination a été trop fertile et le temps trop court xD ).

Le rating T n'est, ici, pas vraiment justifié mais dans la seconde partie il le sera sûrement :3 Je te souhaite donc un joyeux noël très en retard et une bonne année un moins en retard ^^

Je remercie chaleureusement le **Collectif NONAME** de m'avoir redonné le temps d'un challenge l'inspiration qui me manquait et je remercie **Ongi** pour son aide précieuse.

Bonne lecture à vous, plus précisément à toi **Danse et quatre saisons** car c'est ton cadeau :)

 _PS: les **-oOo-** représentent des ellipses plus ou moins longues ^^_

* * *

Une bourrasque de vent fit s'envoler les quelques feuilles mortes qui traînaient dans les rues vides de Little Whinging. La nuit venant de tomber et le ciel se chargeant de lourds nuages noirs, seule la lumière des lampadaires tâchait le sol de flaques orangées. Tous les habitants étaient au chand dans leur maison, sombres blocs identiques s'étendant au loin. La brise ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux bruns du jeune fuyard. Tirant sa grosse valise derrière lui, Harry Potter quittait dans le silence du soir cet endroit qu'il détestait tant. Il ne savait ni où aller ni que faire à part marcher, vite, pour évacuer la colère mêlée de tristesse qui courait dans ses veines. Le cœur battant de façon désordonnée, il serra d'autant plus fort la photo animée de ses parents en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses larmes. L'adolescent haïssait les Dursley, leur manières, leurs mots, tout ! Ils le répugnaient comme il les répugnait par sa magie, mais encore plus en cet instant car l'air froid de la nuit s'insinuait sous ses vêtements, son bras était douloureux à force de tirer son bagage et, au milieu de la route, il se sentait affreusement seul.

Harry s'assit brusquement sur le trottoir pour souffler. Observant les feuilles entrainées par le vent se courir après, il pensa à Ron et Hermione qui lui manquaient. Le rouquin était en Egypte, il lui avait envoyé une carte postale d'ailleurs, Hermione de son côté était sûrement avec ses parents. N'ayant pas d'argent moldu sur lui, il prit la décision d'aller au Chaudron Baveur pour y louer une chambre jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

« Ce serait tellement plus rapide si je savais transplaner, » chuchota-t-il, légèrement désespéré.

Résolu, il se remit à marcher. C'est alors qu'un éternuement le surprit, il fut si soudain qu'Harry en perdit ses lunettes. S'arrêtant une nouvelle fois, il les ramassa avec précaution. Appréciant la caresse de la brise sur son visage, il observa un peu les alentours : en face de lui la route se séparait en deux, à sa droite un jardin d'enfant tandis que derrière lui s'étalait le quartier immobile de Little Whinging.

Tout à coup, la balançoire émit un grincement sinistre bientôt suivi par celui du tourniquet. Le frisson qui remonta le long de son dos n'était aucunement dû au froid. Jetant un coup d'œil prudent au manège, il réalisa que le souffle du vent était trop faible pour mettre en mouvement ces structures en fer. Le sorcier brun perçut alors une magie fougueuse et puissante que l'on tentait de cacher, cela l'apeura un peu plus : le souvenir de… Voldemort s'imposant à son esprit. Pointant sa baguette devant lui, il inspecta fébrilement du regard les environs. Il avait presque fini son tour quand il distingua deux yeux jaunes briller dans la masse sombre des buissons. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, prêt à se défendre tandis que l'animal s'avançait en grognant, éclairé peu à peu par le lampadaire qui se trouvait dans le dos du Survivant. Sa première pensée fut : « Oh Merlin, un loup ! » Étrangement, un bref soulagement se répandit en lui cependant il sentait toujours la forte magie. Ce qu'il vit renforça sa méfiance : du sang coulait de la profonde plaie sur le poitrail de la bête. L'adolescent se décala lentement vers sa valise où reposait la cage d'Hedwige. Il la libèrerait pour chercher du secours s'il le fallait.

N'ayant pas quitté des yeux le loup noir, il remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude de ce dernier. Les oreilles écrasées en arrière se pointèrent vers lui, les babines retroussées perdirent de leur méchanceté et il se releva légèrement de sa position d'attaque. De plus, le grognement se fit moins menaçant, Harry l'entendit malgré que la différence soit discrète. Alors le sorcier, étonnement plus en confiance, s'approcha de l'animal en tendant doucement la main vers lui. Aussitôt, le chien sauvage sursauta et retrouva sa position agressive. Harry recula précipitamment, il avait fait une erreur. Déterminé, il s'assit tranquillement sur le trottoir, le visage bien éclairé par le lampadaire, puis commença à lui parler.

« Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je ne te veux aucun mal, juste examiner ta blessure qui doit te faire souffrir. Puis-je t'approcher ? »

Sa voix calme avait eu l'effet estompé puisque le loup avait l'air attentif. Soudain, il s'avança vers un Harry immobile, le transperçant de son regard profond. Il renifla d'abord la grosse valise, -la tranquillité d'Hedwige surprit le brun- avant de venir frotter timidement sa truffe contre la main du garçon. De peur de faire un mauvais geste, il préféra continuer à parler.

« Tu es bien plus beau quand tu ne montres pas les crocs, sourit-il tandis que le loup grognait en réponse. Tu as le poil tout hirsute et sale, ceci dit c'est peut-être normal puisque tu es un animal sauvage. Je me demande d'où tu viens. Il n'y a pas vraiment de forêt ou alors te serais-tu échappé d'un zoo ? »

Il poursuivit son monologue en le caressant inconsciemment entre les oreilles. Ce dernier le fixait, étudiant la courbe du nez, le fouillis des cheveux bruns mais surtout la couleur des yeux d'Harry. Il semblait fasciné. C'est en câlinant doucement son poitrail, se retrouvant alors avec les doigts poisseux de sang que le sorcier se souvint de la plaie.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter dans ma valise ! » dit-il en se levant brusquement.

Tellement qu'il ne fit pas attention au rebord du trottoir, tombant à la renverse, les bras tendus en avant dans une vaine tentative pour se rattraper à quelque-chose. Il se frotta les fesses tandis qu'un klaxon résonnait au loin. Le loup s'agita, paniqué, puis s'enfuit à la hâte dans les fourrés sans que le brun ne puisse le retenir. Quelques secondes plus tard s'arrêtait devant lui le Magicobus, l'aveuglant de ses phares et de son violet vif.

 **-oOo-**

Harry se laissa tomber dans le matelas moelleux en soupirant de plaisir. Il avait hâte de se glisser dans les draps blancs pour dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Peut-être qu'en se réveillant, il penserait que la journée passée était un cauchemar transformé en rêve redevenu ensuite un cauchemar puis encore un rêve et… Il se recoucherait aussitôt en pestant contre son imagination trop fertile. Sauf que c'était bien réel. Le brun avait fugué de chez les Dursley, avait été sauvé par le Magicobus, déglutit en y apprenant la menace d'un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, pour enfin écarquiller les yeux quand le Ministre de la Magie en personne l'avait exempté de punition. Rien que de s'en rappeler, il se sentait fatigué.

Hedwige s'agitait dans sa cage, voulant sûrement voleter un peu. Il quitta le lit à contre cœur, déverrouilla le loquet mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour aller rejoindre son amie la couette, un détail dans la rue attira son attention. Assis au milieu de la route, éclairé par la lune, le chien noir de Little Whinging semblait le fixer à travers la fenêtre. Intrigué, Harry descendit précipitamment les marches pour vérifier. En sortant, l'air du soir était doux pourtant il frissonna en voyant le regard de l'animal braqué sur lui. Méfiant car il craignait un piège, il resta immobile sur le perron à l'examiner. La blessure de ce dernier paraissait avoir été soignée mais d'aussi loin le sorcier ne pouvait en être sûr. N'aspirant qu'au repos, quoique une bonne douche ne serait pas de refus, il préféra être prudent et regagna l'intérieur de l'auberge.

C'est sous l'eau que le brun réalisa tout le chemin parcouru par ce chien pour venir ici. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de rentrer quand l'image du journal annonçant la fuite de Sirius Black lui revint à l'esprit. Harry essaya de visualiser son visage pour pouvoir repérer son ennemi. Étrangement, il se souvenait bien de ses yeux qui luisaient d'une haine grande et vengeresse, mais qui semblaient aussi dissimuler une profonde douleur. Il ignorait comment il avait pu voir tout ça dans une simple photo, peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées d'ailleurs, cependant il l'avait sentit quelque part dans ses tripes et cela s'était imposé comme une évidence. De même que l'aura de puissance qui émanait du prisonnier. Ex-prisonnier plutôt. Malheureusement.

S'enroulant dans une serviette, Harry s'avança rapidement vers la fenêtre pour fermer les volets, voulant en finir avec cette folle journée, lorsqu'il aperçut une nouvelle fois le chien assis sur le trottoir dans l'ombre d'un mur. Le claquement des battants en bois résonna dans le silence de la nuit, bien que, s'il tendait l'oreille, le bruit des voitures moldues dans les rues de Londres lui parvenait étouffé. Avant de s'enfoncer dans le sommeil, il se demanda de quelle couleur étaient les yeux de Sirius Black. Puis après quelques secondes, il se rappela que cet homme était un dangereux criminel et qu'il ne fallait pas s'intéresser à ce genre de détails. N'est-ce pas ? Pourtant il aurait bien voulu savoir, juste par curiosité.

 **-oOo-**

Le jour suivant, l'adolescent écrivit à ses amis, rangea sa valise ou encore profita de la gentillesse des gens déambulant dans l'auberge. Son statut de Survivant y jouait quelque chose bien sûr mais c'était toujours mieux que le dégoût explicite des Dursley. Oui, il était encore vivement remonté contre eux. Le soir, encore une fois, il vit le chien immobile sur le trottoir. L'ignorant superbement, ça ne l'empêcha pas de se poser les mêmes questions que la veille. Que lui voulait-il ?

Cette scène se reproduit les jours suivants, à la différence que lorsqu'Harry sortait se promener dans le Londres moldu, le chien marchait à coté de lui malgré ses essais pour le semer. Finalement au bout de quelques temps, il craqua. Descendant l'escalier, il ouvrit violemment la porte d'entrée de l'auberge, excédé par le comportement collant de l'animal. À ce bruit, ce dernier releva sa tête d'entre ses pattes, les oreilles pointées vers le nouvel arrivant. Harry en perdit toute sa verve tellement sa position était attendrissante. Le corps roulé en boule appuyé contre un mur, la queue battant doucement l'air, les oreilles attentives ou encore les yeux pleins d'espoir. Le brun s'accroupit près de lui, tandis que sa main, tel un souvenir de leur rencontre, retrouvait le chemin de sa tête pour caresser tendrement son poil noir. À partir de ce moment-là, il ne se plaignit plus de la présence constante du chien à ses côtés, il s'y attacha rapidement, peut-être trop vite et trop fort d'ailleurs, or il ne s'imaginait plus le quitter à présent.

 **-oOo-**

« Harry, ce que je suis contente de te revoir !

— Moi aussi Hermione, tu m'as manqué, dit-il en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

— Hé, je n'ai pas de câlins de bienvenue moi ? le taquina Ron en boudant.

— Pose ton rat avant, on risque de l'écraser dans notre étreinte virile !

— Seulement si Hermione garde son… chat à l'œil, prévient le roux avec une moue de dégoût. Il a essayé de bouffer Croûtard au moins trois fois ce matin.

— Pattenrond n'a rien fait, défendit-elle, ton rat sent trop mauvais pour l'approcher. »

Harry sourit en voyant ses deux amis se disputer encore, simplement heureux de passer sa dernière semaine de vacances avec eux. Il les interrompit pour leur proposer de venir voir son chien qu'il avait nommé Black, ne trouvant aucun collier sur lui. Après plusieurs idées abandonnées à cause d'un grognement menaçant, il l'avait dit sans trop y croire, un peu désespéré d'être tombé sur le seul animal compliqué en matière de nom. Étonnamment, il lui avait léché la joue en signe d'acceptation. Tout en grimpant les marches, le brun racontait à ses amis leur drôle de rencontre, puis il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en appelant Black. Il trottina vers lui, quand soudain il se stoppa, fixant hargneusement Ron. Son meilleur ami recula légèrement en serrant son rat contre lui tandis que le chien noir s'était mis à grogner, découvrant ses crocs. Sans prévenir, il bondit sur le pauvre rouquin qui en lâcha Croûtard avant de disparaître en aboyant dans le couloir. S'élançant à sa suite, Harry eut juste le temps de l'apercevoir tourner à l'angle de la rue, poursuivant l'animal de Ron. Il essaya de le rattraper cependant malgré ses recherches et celles d'Hermione, il resta introuvable. En rentrant au Chaudron Baveur, ils rejoignirent Mme Weasley qui apportait à son dernier fils un bon chocolat chaud alors qu'il lui expliquait pourquoi elle l'avait trouvé blême sur le sol. Le brun s'excusa à son meilleur ami, celui-ci ne lui en voulait pas, surtout que Croûtard était réapparu quelques minutes avant qu'ils arrivent. Le reste de la semaine passa joyeusement en dépit de la conversation que Mr Weasley avait tenue à Harry sur la menace que représentait Sirius Black ou de la disparition de son chien Black qui le préoccupait.

 **-oOo-**

Septembre à Poudlard commença bruyamment pour les Gryffondors de troisième année, heureux de s'amuser à nouveau ensemble après ces deux mois d'été. La routine des cours s'installa entre les repas dans la Grande Salle, les Potions avec Rogue, les fourberies des Serpentards et les entrainements de Quidditch. Le Professeur de DCFM, Mr Lupin, avait fait bonne impression lors du discours d'accueil de Dumbledore, celle-ci se confirma dès le premier cours. Du trio d'or seul Ron semblait vraiment présent : Hermione se plongeait entièrement dans ses bouquins, plus encore que l'année précédente si c'était possible, Harry lui, pensait trop à ce chien rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt. Du point de vue du rouquin du moins parce que le survivant essayait aussi d'apprendre des sorts de défense, se rappelant des propos de Mr Weasley.

Plus les mois passaient, plus le brun se rendait dans le bureau du Professeur Lupin pour améliorer ses compétences. De même, plus il faisait des progrès, plus il accordait sa confiance à l'adulte. Et ça, c'est ce que Lupin recherchait. Car il savait que ses révélations seraient très difficiles à croire, alors à accepter… Pourtant il avait fait une promesse à son meilleur ami, il la tendrait coûte que coûte.

 **-oOo-**

« Harry, attends ! Je peux te parler ?

— Bien sûr Ginny, que t'arrives-t-il ?

— Oh rien, je voulais juste te donner ça, sourit-elle en lui tendant une carte de chocogrenouille. Mon frère dit que tu l'aimes bien.

— Il a raison ! rigola-t-il, un peu gêné devant les yeux marron brillant d'espoir, mais elle est à toi, garde-la.

— Non je te l'offre, ça me fait plaisir et puis j'en ai déjà une.

Le garçon l'accepta tout en se faisant la remarque que Ginny agissait bizarrement depuis quelques jours. Pas qu'elle soit méchante d'habitude, juste un peu moins prévenante. Il interrogerait peut-être Hermione, elle savait toujours tout Hermione. Il s'élança ensuite dans les escaliers mobiles pour rejoindre son équipe de Quidditch : ils avaient un match « amical » avec les Serpentards. Il savait déjà qu'il en ressortirait avec quelques bleus.

 **-oOo-**

« Viens, je sais l'aspect de cette maison est un peu effrayant, surtout qu'il y a plein d'histoires sur elle mais justement ce ne sont que des histoires.

— C'est quand même la Cabane Hurlante, grimaça Harry en se souvenant des paroles de Ron un soir où ils s'amusaient à se faire peur, on dit même qu'elle est hantée.

— Tu me fais confiance ? demanda le Professeur Lupin en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de son élève.

— Bah… Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en souriant narquoisement, ce n'est pas parce que tu étais le meilleur ami de mon père ou que tu as fais les quatre cents coups avec lui que je suis assuré de ne pas avoir la frousse de ma vie dans ce taudis de bois. »

Remus ria doucement en reprenant sa marche, suivit de près par le plus jeune. Harry aimait bien le ralentir avec ses fausses appréhensions car des deux, c'était l'adulte le plus stressé. En plus, ses peurs avaient depuis longtemps été remplacées par l'impatience et la curiosité. Les hautes herbes du champ ondulaient sous le vent doux d'automne. En levant la tête, on voyait le ciel couvert de nuages gris où volaient quelques groupes d'oiseaux migrateurs. Arrivant devant la porte abîmée, Remus frappa deux coups brefs suivis de quatre autres. Une formule étouffée se devina à travers le bois avant que la serrure se déverrouille dans un « clac » sonore. « Alohomora » reconnut Harry en avançant dans la petite pièce. Les lattes de bois grincèrent sous ses pieds tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à la faible lumière des lieux. Tout d'abord, il ne distingua qu'une masse sombre proche de la table en chêne puis il lui sembla être un homme. Laissant échapper un cri, il brandit sa baguette en direction du célèbre criminel récemment évadé d'Azkaban, Sirius Black. Un sentiment de trahison envahit sa bouche quand il s'adressa à Lupin.

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication pour m'avoir mené dans la gueule du loup, professeur. Sachez que si c'est bien le piège auquel je pense, je me battrai de toutes mes forces. Vous m'avez enseigné la défense mais de mon coté, j'ai appris l'attaque.

– Ce n'est pas un piège, tu dois me croire, essaya Remus en levant les mains calmement.

— C'est ce que disent tous les putains de coupables ! cria l'adolescent, apeuré par l'immobilité de l'ex-prisonnier qui ne cessait de le fixer.

— Harry, regarde. » chuchota Sirius en se levant malgré la menace de la baguette.

Devant lui, il se transforma en un chien noir aux yeux jaunes que le brun reconnut aussitôt pour avoir passé plus d'une semaine avec. Il baissa légèrement sa garde, étrangement rassuré de revoir un ami. Cependant Sirius redevint rapidement humain pour lui faire entendre raison. Il lui avait manqué pendant les trois longs mois où il s'était caché ici, après son entrevue avec l'animagus de Pettigrow à l'auberge.

« Harry, je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer. Si vraiment j'avais voulu le faire, je t'aurais sauté à la gorge le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ce quartier moldu. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait.

— Tu m'as suivi jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur !

— Oui, pour te connaître. Je ne t'ai pas agressé là-bas non plus. Harry, écoutes-moi. Ton père était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. C'est à ta naissance qu'il m'a demandé d'être ton parrain, en acceptant j'ai su que je devrais toujours protéger ce garçon formidable qu'était le fils de James Potter. Mais les ténèbres nous ont séparés, la lâcheté d'un homme a conduit à la mort de deux innocents ainsi qu'à l'emprisonnement d'un autre. Je n'ai pas commis les crimes dont on m'accuse ! Ce traître a détruit ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, je veux rattraper le temps perdu. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr, ajouta Sirius en tendant doucement la main vers son filleul, une lueur de sincérité dansant entre la douleur, la vengeance dans ses yeux.

— Je ne te crois pas, trancha Harry en ignorant les émotions qui débordaient de son regard gris.

Il recula prudemment tenant toujours en joue les deux adultes. Puis aussi vite que le purent ses jambes, il leur tourna le dos pour s'enfuir en direction de Pré-Au-Lard rejoindre ses amis gryffondors. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer, l'effort, la colère le faisant suffoquer. Arrivé au village, le jeune sorcier erra dans les rues où une petite foule flânait. Reconnaissant beaucoup d'élèves, il accéléra le pas vers Honeydukes, se doutant que Ron devait encore y être. Il avait besoin de lui. D'Hermione aussi, mais elle était plus difficile à trouver. Justement, le rouquin sortait du magasin, un gros sac dans les bras.

« Ron !

— Harry ! Déjà ? J'ai passé autant de temps à acheter des bonbons ?! s'exclama-t-il en fixant son sac coloré.

— Non, disons que je n'ai pas apprécié la « surprise » de Lupin.

— Ah. Tu veux une plume en sucre ? proposa-t-il en souriant maladroitement.

— Euh, ouais... Ça te dirait d'aller aux Trois Balais ?

— Je dois retrouver Hermione chez Scribenpenne, on ira ensemble après ?

— D'accord, je t'accompagne. » dit-il en hochant la tête.

Ron espérait que leur amie y était toujours sinon son excuse tombait à l'eau. Il n'était pas très bon pour réconforter les gens et là, il voyait bien qu'Harry avait besoin que l'on trouve les bons mots. C'était le domaine d'Hermione, ça. Lui, il changeait les idées. Alors pendant les quelques minutes où ils marchèrent dans la rue, le rouquin s'arrangea pour raconter des anecdotes de ses vacances en Egypte, des meilleurs blagues faites aux Serpentards, ou encore des mimiques de certains professeurs. Cela fut très efficace, Harry riant devant la tête exagérée que prenait son ami pour mimer la peur de ces saletés de serpents. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en pouffant, une bourrasque automnale s'engouffra dans le magasin, faisant brusquement s'agiter les grandes plumes éparpillées autour d'eux. Le brun repéra la chevelure bouclée de leur amie et, tirant Ron par la manche, ils s'approchèrent. Elle était en admiration devant une élégante plume de faisan possédant de longues nervures dorées. Elle fut heureuse de les voir arriver car elle en profita pour leur demander leur avis. Les deux garçons lui répondirent simplement qu'elle était très jolie. En levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione précisa que le prix lui semblait un peu élevé. Elle sourit discrètement en se rendant compte qu'ils n'y connaissaient rien. Sautant sur l'occasion, Ron proposa de lui offrir mais la jeune fille refusa poliment en lui disant qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, que c'était juste pour le plaisir des yeux.

« Sinon pour quoi étiez-vous venus ici ? questionna-t-elle tandis qu'ils sortaient du magasin.

— On voulait aller aux Trois Balais avant de rentrer, expliqua Harry, je… j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose…

— Est-ce à propos de ta sortie avec le professeur Lupin ? demanda Hermione après un court instant où elle avait interrogé Ron du regard.

— Ouais, on y va ? » dit-il pour écourter la conversation en sentant la colère serrer sa gorge.

Sous le ciel gris, ils avaient marché dans un silence pesant jusqu'au pub. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, l'ambiance joyeuse les enveloppa et Ron les quitta pour aller chercher des chopes de bièraubeurre. Trouvant une table ronde un peu éloignée des autres, les deux amis s'assirent en attendant le retour du rouquin. Par-dessous sa frange, la jeune fille hésitait par où commencer, se contentant alors de le fixer.

« Ça va, Hermione, la rassura-t-il en enlevant sa veste. Je suis juste déçu par Remus.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Nous… »

Il s'arrêta un instant en voyant Ron revenir, portant en équilibre la troisième chope. Ses deux amis lui avaient tellement parlé de cette boisson qu'il avait hâte de la goûter. Le rouquin s'assit en face d'Hermione, Harry se poussant un peu plus dans l'arc de cercle que formait le mur.

« J'ai demandé à Madame Rosmerta, dit-il à l'intention de son amie, elle n'a jamais vu d'ogre ici.

— Ah, tu vois, j'avais raison ! La bièraubeurre t'est montée à la tête.

— Bon, de quoi parliez-vous ? marmonna-t-il en se renfrognant.

— Harry me racontait ce qui s'était passé avec le professeur Lupin. Vas-y, continue. » l'encouragea-t-elle en s'adressant au brun.

Ce dernier révéla rapidement sa sortie à la cabane hurlante jusqu'à sa fuite après la tentative d'explications de l'ex-prisonnier. Ses amis écarquillèrent les yeux en apprenant que le chien Black était le criminel, qu'il était ami avec Lupin, qu'il était juste à côté de Poudlard, que… Bref, ils étaient allés de surprise en surprise et Ron était à présent blanc de frayeur. Hermione, plus calme, étudiait la situation.

« Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te paraître fou mais je crois que Sirius Black était sincère. Je pense même que tu le sais, toi aussi. »

Ron la fixa comme s'il lui était poussé une dizaine d'œil sur le visage. Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait en être arrivée à cette conclusion.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas quels crimes il a commis pour être envoyé à Azkaban…

— C'est un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui alors il est sûrement un meurtrier, l'interrompit le rouquin.

— Peut-être, souffla-t-elle comme si c'était une futilité. Mais en tout cas je pense qu'il ne veut pas te tuer. De plus, le professeur Lupin est un homme droit, gentil, censé, je ne le vois pas s'associer avec un mangemort. Sauf si ce supposé mangemort n'en est pas un.

— Tu voudrais dire que tout ce que tout le monde sait est faux ? Qu'il a été victime d'un complot ? Je trouve que c'est plus tiré par les cheveux que Remus ami avec un mangemort.

— Peut-être aurais-tu dû lui demander l'identité de ce traître dont il parlait, ça nous aurait sans doute aidés à mettre des choses au clair.

— Il pensait surtout à sauver ses fesses et je suis d'accord avec lui, le défendit Ron.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'embrouilla Hermione, je… il faudrait en savoir plus pour être sûr de ce qu'il se passe. Cependant, Harry, tu t'es bien retourné pour courir non ?

— Euh, oui, hésita-t-il en ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

— Face à un vrai ennemi, tu n'aurais jamais tourné le dos, expliqua-t-elle puis en remarquant son air non convaincu, elle ajouta : sachant que Voldemort, plus quelques mangemorts se trouvaient avec toi, aurais-tu fait demi-tour tranquillement pour rejoindre Poudlard ?

— Non, je tiens un peu à ma vie quand même.

— Voilà ! J'essaye de te faire comprendre qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que Sirius Black n'est pas comme Voldemort, donc qu'il est sincère en disant qu'il ne veut pas te tuer. »

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel les trois amis se regardèrent successivement. Les chopes avaient à peine été entamées, le brouhaha régnant dans Les Trois Balais leur parvenait étouffé, lointain.

« J'ai mal à la tête. »

La remarque de Ron tomba dans le silence, s'y enfonça lentement avant qu'il boive une gorgée pour faire passer ce moment gênant. Soudain, Hermione et Harry répondirent en même temps « Moi aussi. » Ils relevèrent tous la tête puis éclatèrent de rire, peut-être de façon plus nerveuse que joyeuse mais ça leur fit du bien. Le fou-rire ne se calma que lorsqu'ils furent dehors, le vent frais de novembre les revigorant. Ils décidèrent de rentrer au château en ne parlant plus de cette histoire pour le moment.

 **-oOo-**

À peine être entrés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Ginny accapara Harry en lui demandant de lui décrire Pré-Au-Lard, elle qui n'avait pas encore le droit d'y aller. Il bafouilla une phrase sans aucun sens avant qu'il s'excuse pour aller se changer dans son dortoir. Il déposa sa cape d'extérieur sur son lit tandis qu'il interrogeait son ami qui farfouillait dans l'armoire :

« Dis, tu ne trouves pas que ta sœur agit bizarrement ?

— Ginny est toujours bizarre, c'est une fille.

— Mais… Plus que d'habitude, non ?

— Euh, peut-être. Ah, le voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant un peu trop vite. Il heurta l'étagère du dessus, lâchant sous le choc son pull gris rayé qu'il cherchait. Harry l'aida à se remettre debout en riant et de sa chute et des jurons.

« Par le slip de Merlin, quelle idée de mettre des étagères dans une armoire !

— C'est le principe d'une armoire ou d'un placard, Ron, se moqua-t-il gentiment, mais tu m'écoutais avant, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Oui, oui ! Tu parlais de ma sœur. Le plus simple, c'est que tu lui demandes, la seule personne qui la comprend c'est elle, » pouffa-t-il.

 **-oOo-**

Les premiers cours de DCFM après la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avaient été très tendus entre Harry, Ron et le professeur Lupin. Remus s'en voulait, il avait cru que son élève était assez prêt pour accepter la vérité sur Sirius Black mais ça avait tourné à la catastrophe. Maintenant c'était encore pire. Il avait promit alors il essaierait une nouvelle fois, il devait bien ça à son ami qui désespérait. Remus avait proposé au brun de continuer les cours individuels, appuyé par Dumbledore. Au départ, il avait été réticent puis poussé par Hermione, il avait accepté. Le survivant n'avait pas demandé d'explications, ne lui avait pas reparlé de ce jour-là, et l'adulte ne savait pas comment le prendre. Sur une idée de Sirius, il lui avait aussi proposé d'apprendre la Legilimancie pour découvrir de lui-même la vérité dans les souvenirs du supposé criminel. Harry avait refusé, ne voulant pas passer plus de temps nécessaire avec son professeur, encore moins revoir Sirius Black. Même si Remus comprenait sa colère, il s'en était senti blessé.

Bientôt arrivèrent les vacances de Noël et avec elles la neige, les bonnets, les joues rougies, les feux de cheminée, les sapins, les décorations, la dinde, les cadeaux, les rêves. Tant de choses rendues merveilleuses par la magie des fêtes. Hermione et Ron rentraient chez eux pour les vacances, Harry avait l'habitude de rester avec Neville, parfois Seamus ou Dean à Noël. Il était un peu préoccupé car, juste avant de partir, ses deux amis s'étaient fortement disputés. En s'apercevant de la disparition de Croûtard, le rouquin avait accusé Pattenrond de l'avoir tué, reprochant aussi à la jeune fille de ne pas l'avoir surveillé. Blessée, elle s'était défendue, répliquant qu'il n'avait aucune preuve et que son rat s'était volatilisé depuis un bon moment. Enfin bref, ils ne s'étaient même pas dit au revoir, chacun souhaitant séparément de bonnes fêtes à Harry. Ron lui avait demandé de le prévenir s'il voyait son rat tandis qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé de réfléchir au cas « Sirius ». Pour l'instant, il espérait simplement que les vacances n'empireraient pas la situation entre ses deux amis. Parce qu'égoïstement, il les aimait trop pour choisir l'un ou l'autre.

Avec Neville, ils avaient pris la bonne résolution –un peu en avance certes- de réviser leurs cours. Ils prenaient une heure chaque jour pour travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque. Étonnement, Harry trouvait ça très agréable même si les devoirs de potions leur donnaient du fil à retordre. Peu avant le 25 décembre alors qu'ils commençaient un devoir de Métamorphose sur le sujet « Comment changer un objet inanimé en chien vivant ? Décrivez trois possibilités de sorts. », Harry se surprit à penser à Sirius. Ou plutôt à Black, à leur rencontre, à la douceur de son poil, à ses yeux jaunes expressifs, à ses habitudes. Ce chien lui manquait. Puis il se rappela que Black était un dangereux criminel mais cela ne changea rien au sentiment qui grandissait dans sa poitrine. Black lui manquait. Tout à coup, des yeux gris s'imposèrent à son esprit, chassant tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

« Harry, ça va ? Pourquoi es-tu immobile comme ça ? » s'inquiéta Neville en voyant son ami fixer son encrier depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Le brun sortit brusquement de ses pensées, il leva la tête sans comprendre vers le visage rond en face de lui avant de le rassurer d'un sourire.

« Tu pensais encore à leur dispute ? »

Harry acquiesça, heureux que Neville lui ai trouvé une excuse sans s'en rendre compte. Il se remit au travail en essayant de refouler le tourbillon d'émotions qui agitait son cœur, en plus d'ignorer les paroles de Sirius dans la cabane hurlante qui revenaient et lui laissaient des remords. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison finalement. S'il y avait fait plus attention, il aurait remarqué que pas une seule fois le fait de penser à l'ex-prisonnier ne l'avait mis en colère.

 **-oOo-**

De nombreux flocons tombaient en virevoltant autour de lui. Il cacha son nez dans son écharpe tout en accélérant le pas. Quelle idée de se donner rendez-vous là-bas ! Au moins, ils seraient tranquilles pour fêter Noël, loin de l'agitation de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, loin de Ron et Hermione qui se criaient dessus puis se réconciliaient en s'embrassant avant de s'engueuler à nouveau car l'un avait mordu la lèvre de l'autre. Ils allaient le rendre fou à ce rythme-là, songea Harry en souriant. Même s'il les taquinait, il était très heureux pour eux deux. Une bourrasque glacée le fit greloter, il souffla sur ses mains gantées dont il ne sentait déjà plus le bout de ses doigts. Qu'il avait hâte d'arriver au Saule Cogneur ! Soudain, il eut l'impression qu'on le suivait alors il se retourna brusquement. En effet, Malfoy avançait sa cape noire volant derrière lui, un peu comme Rogue. Il imagina le blond en chauve-souris graisseuse, penché sur un chaudron bouillonnant qui ronchonnait exagérément tout en gardant son air hautain caractéristique. Il éclata de rire. Tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Malfoy le dévisagea, le sourcil droit levé.

« Potter. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Que fais-tu en dehors de ton dortoir ?

— Joyeux Noël à toi, chère fouine ! Que fais-tu dans le parc de Poudlard ?

— Merci, j'ai pu t'enlever des points, je me sens mieux à présent. Question idiote, tout comme toi.

— Ravi de t'avoir donné le sourire. On baise ?

— Qu… ! Pardon ?! » s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Le bruit d'un appareil photo retentit tandis qu'Harry éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire. Malfoy devint rouge de colère, il tenta de se jeter sur son ennemi mais le brun, rapide, s'enfuit vers le Saule. Il évita la branche qui fonçait sur lui, le blond n'eut pas ce réflexe et se prit un coup violent qui le renvoya devant la Grande Porte. Harry se glissa alors tranquillement dans le passage secret pour aller rejoindre son amant. Plus il avançait, plus il avait chaud. Alors il commença à se dévêtir, enlevant d'abord ses gants, son bonnet, sa cape, même son pull. La lumière qui régnait dans la cabane hurlante l'aveugla un instant.

« Déjà déshabillé pour moi ? Mmh… »

Harry sourit en le reconnaissant. Il lâcha ses vêtements pour courir vers lui et plaquer farouchement ses lèvres sur celles tentatrices de son vis-à-vis. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du bouclé, glissant une de ses mains dans les cheveux doux. Sa langue demanda l'accès à sa bouche, aussitôt autorisé et bientôt leur langue se retrouvèrent, s'enlacèrent, se firent l'amour pendant de longues secondes. Le brun rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

« Joyeux Noël, Sirius.

— Joyeux Noël, Harry. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est l'adulte qui initia le baiser, l'embrassant de façon plus tendre, plus lente, plus amoureuse. Harry y perdit la tête.

« J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, et nous avons toute la nuit pour le découvrir, chuchota Sirius en léchant le cou offert.

— J'espère que tu en as plusieurs parce que le premier va vite être ouvert… »

Tandis qu'il murmurait ces mots, il glissa ses mains froides sous le pull du plus grand, appréciant de sentir sous ses doigts se contracter les abdos. Sirius gémit en l'attirant doucement vers le lit où ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux enlacés. Cette nuit de Noël promettait d'être agitée.

 **-oOo-**

Le cœur battant de façon effrénée, Harry eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, les muscles tendus, l'esprit embrouillé. Avait-il bien rêvé ce qu'il pensait avoir rêvé ? Par Merlin, c'était impossible ! Où était-il ? Tendant la main vers la droite, il attrapa sa baguette et lança un « Tempus ». 1:17am apparut. Il souffla en gémissant. Il eut la force de lancer un « Lumos » pour vérifier qu'il était bien dans son dortoir, que Neville dormait bien à côté de lui, que le calendrier sur le mur annonçait bien « 23 décembre 1993 ». Il avait donc rêvé et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Il ferma fort les yeux pour oublier puis se retourna pour essayer de se rendormir. Harry senti alors une gêne au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il jeta un coup d'œil avec un « Lumos » chuchoté. Par la culotte de Morgane –euh non, pas la culotte-, ça, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant ! Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite et il savait que s'il continuait à penser, il se mettrait encore plus à paniquer. Sirius n'était pas une fille ! D'ailleurs Sirius était Sirius, pourquoi Sirius ?! Le souvenir de ses yeux gris encadrés par ses cheveux bruns bouclés revint dans son esprit. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Harry se demanda si c'était possible de tomber amoureux des yeux de quelqu'un.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette première partie, j'espère que ça vous a plu et on se retrouve vite pour la suite :)

MISS.


End file.
